


Magazine

by pseudocitrus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Touken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shelves in Kaneki’s apartment are brimming with books: textbooks, translated novels, Japanese literature. As many of them as there are, though, they’re all neatly shelved, and that’s why the magazine sticking out from underneath one tipped-over couch pillow stands out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magazine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlingforeverz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/gifts).



> Written for a shipping meme on Tumblr: Who brings ideas? Who initiates?

The shelves in Kaneki’s apartment are brimming with books: textbooks, translated novels, Japanese literature. As many of them as there are, though, they’re all neatly shelved, and that’s why the magazine sticking out from underneath one tipped-over couch pillow stands out.

They eat dinner kneeling at his table, and she spots the magazine properly once they’ve finished. He catches Touka’s eye staring, and follows her gaze. When he realizes what it is that she’s looking at, he jumps.

“That’s nothing,” he says quickly, and her eye fixes on him, narrow.

“I didn’t ask you what it was.”

“W-well, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried,” she tells him.

“Oh,” he sighs, “good,” and just as he relaxes, Touka reaches out and snatches the magazine.

“ _Don’t_  —” he gasps, but it’s too late. Touka searches for a title but is immediately distracted by the fact that two naked people are are featured prominently on the cover, all tangled up in each other’s fingers and breasts and legs.

Kaneki slaps his hands onto his face, but his blush shows between his knuckles, and in the skin of his neck above his collar. In her own astonishment, Touka can’t decide whether to fling the magazine away or just play the whole thing off casually.

“I-i-it’s not what you think,” Kaneki stammers finally.

“What am I supposed to think?” she asks back. In her nervousness she sounds sharp, but her curiosity is genuine. She decides casual is probably the best option and flips through the first couple pages of the magazine, after which she is able to confirm that it is, in fact, a sex-themed magazine.

With quite a lot of — um.

Diagrams.

Really detailed diagrams.

One of which is bookmarked with a large fold on the top-right corner of the page.

She looks down at the diagram. Then at Kaneki. Then at the diagram again.

Then she looks at the front of the magazine.

“This is an issue from a month ago,” she realizes.

“Oh?” he says weakly.

She stares at him. Then sighs. And looks down at the diagram again.

It’s — um.

Pretty compelling.

“Did you want to…?” she asks, and he stammers, “N- _no_!”

“I mean,” he says, “not  _no_. That is. Um.”

“I mean,” he says, “if you — if you wanted —? Maybe? But I understand if — it’s not — I mean, it’s —”

“It’s alright,” she says. As usual, he needs help.

She presses a finger into his chest, pushing until he leans and rests his back to the floor. She kicks herself out of her uniform slacks and underwear and eases herself onto his face, still holding the magazine up as reference, carefully following the vectors. She feels his warming cheeks against her bare thighs, and the harsh exhale of his breath against her sex. She glances down at his violently red brow, and then back at the magazine. This seems right.

“W-well,” she says. She clears her throat. Flips the magazine over so that obscures her flushing face, and so that he can see the instructions. “Go.”

And he does.


End file.
